


Just My Luck

by 5c4r13tt



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Kate McKinnon - Fandom, Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Smut, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5c4r13tt/pseuds/5c4r13tt
Summary: Dylan Morgan is a woman rushed off her feet with a horrible job and everything working against her. Until she meets Kate. They bump into each other in the middle of a crowded subway, and from there a friendship blossoms which might lead for something that both never expected.





	1. Wait - What?

_Just my luck. For fucks sake I swear I’m going to murder my boss. He must think I don’t have a life and that if I did it would revolve completely around him!_

_I mean I go out … Sometimes. But I have fun…_

_Just yesterday I went out to see some old university mates who were on their travels to New York. Okay, I may have left early to watch a new documentary on the Kepler telescope but it was definitely worth it! I mean the 95 mega pixel array –_

_I’m going off topic again point is I have a life. Shit, what’s the time?_

Dylan juggled the coffee and work papers in her arms whilst trying to keep up her pace through the crowds of the subway.

She pulled up the sleeve of her blazer to look at her simple silver watch which she found that she almost relied on just to get through the day without too many complaints from her boss, Cain.

_*16 minutes earlier._

_‘Dylan, where’s my coffee? Dylan, why are there only two sugars in my coffee? Dylan, what do you think you’re doing? The sugar has to be straight from Starbucks! Dylan, I don’t care if the sachet is from Starbucks it has to be fresh!’_

_*Present._

_Turns out my boss is like a sniffer dog when it comes to coffffff -_

_Oh I’m sooooo screwed. 08:43 Cain’s going to flip his-_

The next thing Dylan saw was a flash of blonde, and then the ceiling tiles of the subway as her body turned in mid-air and fell to the ground with a thud.

She suddenly felt a hot thin liquid creeping up her body, seeping through her shirt.

The bitter smell of coffee mixed with the metallic and urine smell of the subway.

_Ooh. That’s hot! Ow! Ouch. Damn that’s hot. Oh my God!_

“Shit! Ow! That’s Hot! Oh my god… Cain’s going to kill me. Oh Why?!” Dylan plead.

She looked up at the ceiling of the tunnel with her hands rested on her now coffee soaked black pantsuit.

“Whyyyyyy?! Seriously?! Do I really deserve this?! I mean… C’mon!” Dylan implored.

“Erm, excuse me?”

“Oh noooo. It’s on the papers too! I don’t know why I try?”

“Hey, I’m sorry, are you oka-“

“First the coffee! Now the interview notes! I may as well resign…”

“Look, I’m really sorry is there anything I can do? You look a little stressed…”

“Yeah! No shit Sherlock! I mean… I’m sorry, I was busy and I wasn’t looking and well…”

Dylan stood and turned around.

Her eyes met a small blonde woman with blue eyes, in a pair of joggers and an over sized t – shirt.

_It couldn’t be, could it?_

“Oh my goodness! Here let me help you! Oh god, your coffee!” The petite blond knelt and started to gather the dripping papers.

Dylan stood in shock.

“Kate McKinnon?”


	2. A Hot Drink and Biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so as I said... Another chapter.  
> This is going to be a nice slow burn but i dunno i might speed it up at some point  
> *Insert Wink*  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.   
> Feedback or thoughts would be really great!

_I must be dreaming. Seriously. I must be. Wait is she staring at me? Crap she must have asked me something. What did she ask? Good one Dylan! You have been given the opportunity of a lifetime and here you are, standing like a moron._

Dylan knelt to help pick up the now brown sheets of A4.

“Pardon? I’m sorry, I was a little dazed for a moment. Must have been from the fall. God I’m so clumsy.”

Kate’s nose wrinkled as she chuckled.

_That was so damn cute! Wait – what?_

“Don’t worry. I wasn’t looking where I was walking. I was reading this book about … well it’s boring but all I asked was if these papers were important? I mean some look salvageable but for others…” Kate nodded to her handful of limp brown soggy papers.

“Yeah. They were kind of really important. But what can you do?” Kate looked at me guiltily. “Oh don’t worry. It’s okay. I mean I should have been looking but it has just been a busy morning.”

“I heard” Dylan looked at her quizzically. “You were kind of in your own little world for a moment.” Kate continued.

“Oh! I completely forgot. I’ve been told I do that a lot. First sign of craziness. I’m not actually crazy. That would be – well – crazy…” 

_Way to go. Jeez I’m moronic. You definitely don’t sound like a psycho now Dylan._

Kate looked at Dylan softly and gave a small warm smile. _That’s adorkable! **Snap out of it Dylan!**_

“Don’t worry I’ll take your word for it.” Kate replied. She stood up and Dylan followed.

“F-f-forgive me for asking but ar-are you K-Kate McKinnon?” Dylan stuttered

“Dammit. I guess hiding in plain sight isn’t really working for me” Kate joked. “Yes. I am. See now this is unfair.”

“How so?”

“Now you know my whole name and I don’t even know your first.”

“Oh, sorry, I’m Dylan.” I held out my hand, “Dylan Morgan”

She shook Dylan’s hand gently. Her palm slotting into Dylan’s like it had been moulded to fit.

_She has the softest hands. **Dylan! Get your head out of your ass!**_

“Nice to meet you Dylan. Here you better take these. The trains about to go. There has been an incident on the line so this is the last one for a while, so you don’t want to miss it!”

“Oh thank you! I had no idea. Thanks!”

“No problem”

Just as Dylan turned the train pulled out of the railway platform.

_No, no, no, No, NO! That’s it! I’m done._

She looked down at the floor and let out an exasperated sigh.

“It’s just not your day today is it Dylan?”

She turned to the timid voice and answered.

“No, no it’s not.”

Kate looked at the stained, sweaty unlucky mess which was Dylan, and felt pity for her. She seemed to be hard working. But today the universe just didn’t care.

“Well since I made you drop you coffee would you like to come and get another. There’s another Starbucks just up the road from here. Or there’s a really sweet little café about two blocks away, they do the best shortbread I swear by it!”

“Well only if I’m not interrupting. I’m sure you have better things to do than go to a café with some ditzy girl you met on the subway.”

“Nah! I’m pretty good. C’mon. It’ll be good for you. Maybe we can grab some napkins and dry you down.”

“You know what? Yeah. A hot drink and biscuits sounds good right about now.”

“Perfect! Leggo!”

And before Dylan could object Kate grabbed half of the papers and started walking towards the exit.


	3. Getting to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but post another. I'm just in a happy mood.  
> Ill warn you now these chapters are coming quick and steady now but that won't always be the case.  
> I'll let you in on a secret. I actually have Chapter 4 finished too.  
> Just tell me when you want it.  
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

They walked side by side down West 45th street towards the café Kate recommended exchanging a few sideward glances.

“So what do you do Dylan? Did you move here recently? I’m certain that that is not an American accent.”

Dylan tucked a loose frizzy curl back behind here ear.

“I’m a personal assistant at ‘Paper’ Magazine. I hope one day to publish my own articles especially in the film section.

First I need to work my way up through the ranks, which means I have to work for one of the Co – Editors, Cain Cavalier. He’s the one that is driving me to the point of insanity but, whatever it takes, I guess.

No I’m not American. I was born in England, Sheffield to be exact. Heard of it?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Don’t worry. The only place Americans know is London.”

“That’s too true.”

“I moved here about 3 years ago but I go back and visit as much as I can. I’m half Barbadian and half British. But – I’m rambling!”

“Oh no it’s nice. Not being a crazed fan who can barely talk. To be honest fans scare me. I know it’s my job to please crowds but, when there’s so many telling you they love you, and they know so many details about your life. It gets scary I guess.”

“I am actually really bad at, I don’t know like, general communication. I barely talk to the neighbours. It’s funny. I just found myself telling you about myself. But how come you talked to me? I mean I know who you are. I loved ghostbusters growing up and then your new one came out, plus Saturday Night Live is the best night in on the couch.”

“Oh thank you, I wish I could spend my Saturday nights on the couch watching too but then I remember that I was given the opportunity of a lifetime and that I would miss it terribly if I gave it up. And well I don’t know. When I bumped into you, it was different. You weren’t some stalker who wanted to take a selfie or a guy asking me to do impressions. You just were trying to get on with life.”

“Awh thanks. Yeah, if I’m honest when I realised it was you I freaked a little bit but you were just so kind helping me pick up all of my interview notes that I wanted to just thank you and hopefully not disturb you more than I already did.”

“Don’t worry. I haven’t got much planned today. Oh but do you mind if we pop in here for a minute, I need to pick up some cat food.”

“You have a cat?”

“Yes, the love of my life, Nino”

“Oh I love cats! I had one back in England. Her name was Quid.”

“Quid?”

“Oh. Yeah it’s what we say for the British pound. One pound. One quid. You see we found her outside a chavvy shop, Poundland.”

“Oh. I’m sorry and I feel really dumb but what does chavvy mean?”

“Oh that’s me again. Like it means ‘low class and cheap’”

“Aah. Makes sense.”

*9 minutes later

Dylan and Kate walked out of the store with some cans of cat food in tow.

“… And that’s how he got the name Nino. Right, come on! We are only round the corner from it now. I think you’re going to love it. “

Kate Grabbed Dylan’s hand and dragged her down the street at a jog pace.

“Sorry! Sor- Excuse me! Sorry!” Dylan apologised to the people she knocked into as Kate weaved through the people.

_She’s holding my hand. Just look at that little smile of hers. I could get used to this._

“Here we are. Surprise!” Kate said as she came to a sudden stop.

Dylan looked up at the café sign that read ‘Europan Café’.

“I thought you might miss home.” Kate explained.

_How could this woman I met a little over half an hour ago be this sweet? She had read my mind. I miss home terribly._

Without a second thought Dylan turned and hugged Kate.

“Thank you.” Dylan whispered.

After a moment of shock Kate responded by wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck and whispering

“It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want the next one? Ill have it up soon!  
> Plus I'm from England which is why I use 'ise' Instead of 'ize' and things like that.  
> I'm sorry for my awful portrayal of america. Hope you will forgive me !


	4. The Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is for one 'emilly' Who just didn't want to wait any longer for another one.  
> The comments are great you guys and I love hearing from you!  
> Here's chapter 4 !!!

Kate and Dylan walked into the café.

_Mmmmmh. It smells like the cafes at home._

“Hey, before we order do you want to try and dry your shirt?”

Dylan looked down at her coffee soaked shirt which was very much see through and blushed with embarrassment.

“Yeah… that might be a good idea. A girl has to have some secrets.”

Kate giggled. She leaned over to a table to grab some napkins and Dylan unashamedly stole a glance at Kates behind.

_Oh… my god._

Kate handed Dylan the napkins.

“What are these for?” Dylan asked.

“F-for your shirt.”

“Oh pfft. I have a better idea. But first…” She took the papers from Kate’s hands with her own and binned them. “There we go. Let’s go.”

“Don’t you need those?”

“Yes. They’re very important but I’ve decided that today I will be fun!”

Kate laughed. “Okay where are we going? We only just got here.”

“To the toilet.”

“The washroom? Oh-Okay.”

Kate and Dylan reached the singular bathroom.

“Lock the door behind you.” Said Dylan and Kate turned and locked it.

Kate’s POV

_Oh my goodness. Kate what are you doing? You barely know this woman and you’re following here into bathrooms to ‘help’. God she’s cute but be sensible!_

Dylan turned around and slowly walked towards Kate.

_Oh my goodness. Shit!_

This was the first time Kate had studied Dylan up close. She was curvy but not overweight. She was a couple inches taller than Kate.

_She must be about 5”7. She’s gorgeous._

Dylan had dark chocolate brown curly hair that had a little frizz to it and stopped just under her chest.

Her deep brown eyes were almost black and her tan skin reminded Kate of smooth caramel.

_She’s getting closer. Is she going to kiss me? Should I kiss her? God Kate! You met her AN HOUR AGO! What are you doing?_

“Kate?” Dylan asked.

“Yes?” Kate’s breath caught in her throat as she said it.

“I need to use the hand dryer.”

Dylan’s POV

A moment of shock and confusion flickered across Kates face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and was replaced with a light hearted smile but she did not move.

“Okay.” Kate looked down and looked back up “Why?”

“Watch and you’ll see.”

They stood a couple inches from eachother for a moment or two then Kate stepped aside.

Dylan bent her knees a little to level a little with the hand dryer.

“Ready?”

“Yes”

And then Dylan pressed the on button and a huge gust of warm air bellowed from the dryer. It blew all her hair up, and made her shirt look like a little parachute.

Kate had never laughed so much in her life and by the time Dylan’s shirt was dry she was a little ball on the ground with an aching tummy and a tear of laughter rolling down her cheek.

_She is so cute. I can’t believe she found it so funny. I wish I could make her laugh like this all the time. Her laugh is like an angels. I bet she sings like one too. And people say they can’t find heaven on earth. Shit! It’s only been an hour Dylan. But this is the most fun I’ve had in a while._

Dylan offered a hand to Kate and she took it.

“I’m going to have to suggest this to Lorne at SNL!” Kate joked. Hauling herself up with Dylan’s support.

“Don’t you dare?”

They were both suddenly very close and still holding hands. Kate’s eyes flickered away momentarily.

“C-C’mon. Let’s go get you a coffee.”

Kate started to turn away and retract her hand reluctantly from Dylan’s but was surprised when Dylan tightened her grip and pulled her back.

“Kate, can I tell you something?”

“Yes, anything.” Kate whispered meeting Dylan’s deep brown with her sky blue.

“I-I don’t actually like coffee.”

Kate realised that she was holding her breath yet again and released it.

“Seriously?! Who doesn’t like coffee?”

“I’m sorry but, you were just so sweet, and I couldn’t say no to you. But what can I say I’m a British girl through and through. I can’t live my day without a mug of tea.”

“Then whose coffee did you spill down your shirt?”

“My boss’ C’mon I’ll tell you the story in the queue.”

And with that they left the bathroom.


	5. The Assumptions of a Barista

Kate’s POV

_What is happening to me?! Get it together McKinnon! You have to stop freaking out every time you’re less than a foot away from her. Friends are always closer than that. Always inches apart… Right?_

_What am I doing?_

Kate listened as Dylan told her what happened that morning and how her boss, Cain Cavalier, was the pickiest, most pretentious, overbearing person she had ever met.

“… and that’s why I was in the subway today and well the rest is history.”

“Wow. He sounds like he has a very cavalier attitude. Ironic isn’t it. Hey we’re up next.”

“Oh you don’t have to-“

“No. I want to. So what do you want?”

“I’ll have a tea, no sugar and milk please. And could I get a millionaire shortbread.”

Kate ordered a cappuccino. And turned back to look at the barista who was currently looking both of them up and down.

Kate paid the bill and grabbed their drinks whilst Dylan got a table.

They sat eating and drinking over small talk.

“The barista was kind of odd with us wasn’t he?” Dylan asked as she finished her tea.

Then the realisation dawned on Kate. _He doesn’t think … no… oh my…_

Kate burst into laughter. Her nose scrunching. Eyes closing.

“What? What is it?” Dylan asked lightly punching Kate’s arm. “What is it?”

“Think about it!”

“I am and I don’t understand! Stop laughing at me! Is it my shirt?”

“No! No you look fine.” Kate smirked.

“Then what?!”

Kate leaned in and whispered. “You and I both came in. Headed straight for the bathroom. We went in together for a good ten minutes and when we exited your hair was really ruffled from the hair dryer and my shirt was untucked from laughing…”

Kate’s grin widened when Dylan’s eyes did.

“Oh my God! Shit!” Dylan laughed. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here!”

“And go where?”

“Don’t think, just do!”

Dylan opened the door for Kate and they hurried down the sidewalk.

They both stopped at the junction and turned to look at each other.

_I don’t want this day to end._

“What next then? I still have all day.” _I hope she does too._

“You really want to spend the rest of the day with me?”

“Yes.” Kate replied simply.

It was true. _Don’t think. Just do._

“It’s been one of the funniest days of my life. Thank you for breaking me out of my little routine bubble. I want to go try something new with you. I-I mean if you want to?” Kate continued.

“I do… And you will really let me choose the activity?”

“…Why not? Lead the way!” 

_There isn’t anything this girl could say that I could say no to at this moment. I don’t know what has come over me but she just makes me happy. She makes me happy._

Dylan glanced at her watch. “Ooh! Leggo! I have the perfect idea. You’re going to love it!”

And as if it was what Dylan had been doing for years now she grabbed Kate’s hand and pulled her into a run to the subway.

“I don’t want you to miss this! We might make it!” Dylan said as she turned back to Kate whilst running.

They hopped on board a train and ridden one or two stops before hopping off and dashing through the crowds. _How does she run so fast in heels? I’m in sneakers!_

“Where are we going?” asked Kate.

“It’s a surprise!”

After another minutes brisk walk they stopped in front of YOTEL New York.

“This is it?”

“This is it. Trust me?”

“Yes.”

Then Dylan had them running again.

_Was she wanting to get a room? I couldn’t possibly! But could I? No I couldn’t! Right?_

Before Kate could answer herself Dylan had pulled her through the lobby past the check in desk and to the lift.

She turned suddenly in the lift and Kate was going so fast and was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she crashed into Dylan.

Dylan caught her in her arms and Kate looked up.

“Oh I’m sorry!”

But Dylan didn’t let go immediately. Instead she said “Don’t be.” Then she let go.

They rode the elevator to the top floor and then climbed two flights of stairs. At the top there was a man stood by the door.  “Name?” He asked.

“Dylan Morgan. I have a reservation for Morgan and Cavalier but Mr. Cavalier won’t be coming instead he has sent me and Miss McKinnon.”

“Alright. That’s okay come on through.” The bouncer replied in a low gravelly voice.

Dylan turned round to Kate and whispered “If you trust me close your eyes.”

Kate hesitated but closed her eyes. She was lead up the next few stairs and then felt the light crisp wind against her cheek and she shivered.

She heard the city down below and smelt the damp that was left from the night before.

She was a little cold and didn’t even have to say anything as she felt a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders and then heard a steady whisper in her ear say “I don’t want you getting cold.”

Dylan then guided Kate to a seat and sat her down.

_What’s happening? She’s reading my mind and all my sense are in overdrive. Why are we on a roof? And where did she get this ridiculously cosy blanket?_

Dylan leaned in close to Kate’s ear and whispered “Okay… open your eyes…”

Kate opened her eyes.

“Oh … I-I … But – How?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself.  
> This chapter was originally meant to be two shorter ones but I remember how much i hate it when there's only 100 words in a chapter. So here;s nearly 1000.  
> Loving the comments. Thank you for the feedback.  
> I look forward to hearing from you guys!  
> I don't own Yotel by the way ...


	6. Blankets and Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one.  
> I know you don't want to read the notes So just skip ahead already !

Dylan’s POV

_I hope she likes it. This isn’t creepy is it? Oh god she is going to be really freaked out!_

“What do you think?” Dylan asked.

The roof of the YOTEL was covered in fairy lights, a couple blankets and a couple rows of chairs. There was a mini popcorn machine in the corner next to a box of blankets and a huge screen with speakers beside it.

It was a roof top cinema.

“How? How did you do this? We only met… six hours ago!”

“Well you remember how I said that I worked for ‘Paper’ Magazine and that I worked in the film section?”

“Yes, of course. For that douche, Cain Cavalier.”

“Yeah. Well we set up this rooftop cinema for an article of things to go do, and how to make your own rooftop cinema and be spontaneous.”

“That’s so cool but how come all of this is set up?”

“Well… Cain and I were meant to come and make sure that everything was working and in order to look like a hippie cool location. But Cain cancelled this morning and told me that I should come make sure everything was working.”

“So when does this place open to the public?”

“Well the opening night is tomorrow night, and we are fully booked already. Even though the tickets are ridiculously priced! But hey it’s ‘Paper’ Magazine. It makes a good profit.”

“Oh wow. So we have this place all to ourselves tonight?” Kate asked innocently.

Dylan’s eyes flickered to Kate’s lips, to the floor and then back to Kates’s face. “Yep! All ours!”

_Stop thinking about her like that! I mean she probably doesn’t want to sit here and freeze for two hours with a fan! God! But… she is really pretty in this warm light. The way it bounces off her hair. The glow of the fairy lights just illuminates her face like she is heaven sent… **Snap out of it Dylan.**_

“How about you pick a film from that stack over there,” Dylan pointed to a stack “and I’ll grab us some popcorn?”

“Sounds perfect…”

They sat there just a moment longer before both got up.

“Sweet or salted? Or both?” Dylan asked.

“Both! Definitely” Kate replied sliding a DVD into the player. Then the big screen came to life.

“So what are we watching?”

“Trainwreck! Amy Schumer is one of the funniest people I can call a friend.”

“Oh I’ve seen the trailer for this! It looks great! Good choice!”

“Thank you!”

As they both sat down Dylan wrapped herself in a blanket and held out the huge bucket of popcorn she had gotten.

“Dylan! You can’t take this much. This is huge!”

“Oh c’mon all I’ve had today is what we had at the café and that was ages ago!”

“Okay! But only because I love popcorn!”

Dylan chuckled.

They were halfway through the movie and Amy Schumer was visiting her sister.

_My god! Brie Larson! We have gotten Bill Hader, Brie Larson, LeBron James and John Cena in the same movie! What?!_

Kate shivered. It was getting colder.

“Oh come here. It’s getting cold.” Dylan pulled Kate in close to her chest and wrapped and arm around the small blonde.

“Thanks. I don’t want to say anything because this is perfect but if I knew I was going to be doing all this today then I would have worn something a little thicker than this baggy top.”

“No! I like your top. It’s cute.”

“Oh, thank you.” Kate inhaled. “Your shirt smells like coffee.” She said as she angled her head up towards Dylan.

“Really? Oh I thought I got it all dried off in the café. Dammit!” Dylan joked.

They both laughed and reminisced about their day and enjoyed the movie.

The film finished and they both sat through the credits.

_I just want to keep her in my arms a little bit longer._


	7. What's next?

“So what do you want to do now?” Kate asked timidly.

“Well I chose this activity. You can choose if you want.”

“Have you seen a Broadway Production?”

“No. Never got round to it. Why? Want to see one?”

“Yes. There’s a new play called ‘The Present’. It looks amazing. It has Cate Blanchett in it and she is one of the kindest people you’ll ever meet.”

“I love Cate Blanchett! She is so regal! Have you seen Carol? It’s amazing!”

“Yes of course. What self-respecting lesbian hasn’t seen it?” Kate joked.

“Okay that was a stupid question” Dylan laughed and almost in response Kate’s eyes lit up and lent in to laugh with her.

“So! ‘The Present’ it is! What time does it start?”

“8pm. So we have an hour and a half. I might need to change.”

“Same here. I look like I’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards.” Dylan jested.

“You and your British phrases. Well why don’t we both change and meet outside the theatre at Seven thirty five? That way we can get tickets, food seats and most importantly food.”

“Yes. I love the sound of that. Although, after today I’m going to have to stop. All I’ve eaten is junk food.”

“Yeah… I would agree but what with being so busy with SNL all I eat at the moment is junk food.”

“Well…”

_You can do this Dylan come on! – **No you can’t, No you can’t, STOP** \- But she looks so cute and – **Don’t even think about it!** – But! Fuck it! I’m saying it!_

“… Afterwards, we could go to dinner? I mean my friend owns this cute Italian restaurant and is always nagging me to come by…Kate?”

**_Shit you’ve done it now_ ** _– Maybe I’ve scared her off – **What did I tell you.**_

Kate had gone silent and was mesmerised by Dylan’s thoughtfulness and kindness.

“I’m sorry – I’d love too!”

**_I told you! Wait, What? –_ ** _Wait, What?_

“Okay then! Yeah! Awesome, Perfect!”

Kate and Dylan shrugged off their blankets, binned the empty bucket of popcorn and made sure everything was perfectly placed back where it should be for the following day. They headed off the roof, thanking the door man and getting in the lift.

“So, I know that the dress code for a Broadway show can range so what is it like for your restaurant?” Kate asked

“Oh, kind of like black tie convention dress code thing. I don’t know, it’s very pretty but its okay just wear what you feel comfortable in.”

“Black tie event it is” Kate winked at her. Dylan blushed.

_I hope she can’t see me blushing. God, am I blushing?_

They got out of the elevator and walked to the front of the building.

“This was so much fun. I’m so glad you blew off your boss!”

“I had a lot of fun too… Before you go can I get your number?” _I can’t believe I just asked Kate freaking McKinnon for her number!_

“Oh yeah, sure!” They exchanged numbers.

“Well, I’ll see you soon? Outside Barrymore Theatre? 19:35?” Kate rambled nervously.

“You know what? I’ll be a gentleman. I’ll pick you up! I’ll be outside yours at 19:30?”

“Really? Okay. I’ll text you the address. I guess I’ll see you soon…” Kate hailed a cab and opened the door.

“I’ll see you soon Kate.” Dylan said as Kate was turning to get into the cab. Just before getting in Kate turned and wrapped her arms around Dylan’s neck and pulled her in for a hug.

Dylan stood shocked for about two seconds but each millisecond felt like a minute until she wrapped her arms around the small blonde who was on her tiptoes. Kate pulled out of the embrace and said a quick goodbye before getting into the cab and driving off.

Dylan watched the cab turn the corner whilst she stood shocked by the previous events of her day before doing what she had been dreaming about all day…

“OH MY GOD! What the Fuck?! I just met Kate McKinnon! She just hugged me! Kate McKinnon… just… hugged… me…” Her victory dance was almost as cute as her reaction as people watched the strange girl on the sidewalk throwing her limbs about at every angle possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sloooow Burnnnn.


	8. Please leave a Message after the Beep.

Kate’s POV

Phone call to Leslie Jones:

  * Hey Leslie?
  * LESLIE: Yeah baby? What’s wrong you sound weird?
  * No! No, it’s good!
  * LESLIE: Oh! Then go ‘head baby what’s good?
  * I think… I think I just met someone.
  * LESLIE: What!? One minute! AIDY! AIDY! COME HERE! I DON’T CARE IF Y’ALL TIRED! IT’s HAPPENING! WHAT YOU MEAN ‘FOR WHO?’ KATE! One minute…
  * Leslie what’s happening?
  * LESLIE: Okay baby we’re listening now go on…
  * Well her name’s Dylan-
  * LESLIE: Wait are you _gay_?
  * Ha. Very funny.
  * LESLIE: I’m sorry go on.
  * Well I accidently knocked into her on the subway and spilt black coffee on all her work and I offered to take her for coffee to say sorry and well we just got talking.
  * LESLIE: Ooh and she isn’t just a star crazed fan looking to drain your fame now is she?!
  * No! Well I don’t think so. I mean, she watches ‘SNL’ occasionally and has seen ‘Ghostbusters’ but she doesn’t fawn over me. To be honest she doesn’t even act like she cares.
  * LESLIE: Oh well baby that’s perfect! What happened after coffee?
  * Well she surprised me. She took me to a rooftop cinema and we were the only ones. We watched ‘Train wreck’ and ate popcorn and just relaxed… It was nice…
  * LESLIE: Ah, wait, hold on. She just happened to have a rooftop cinema.
  * No, it’s part of her job. Anyway we got talking and now we are going to see ‘The Present’ on Broadway and she’s taking me to dinner afterward.
  * AIDY: Wow Kate! Do you like her? Does she like you?
  * LESLIE: Aidy what you on bout gurl. What ain’t there to love?
  * Errm well yeah. I mean I get butterflies and well, I feel like I’m 16 again and I’m stealing glances with a girl in my class. And well I hope she likes me. She asked me to dinner. God is it a date?!
  * AIDY: Probably! For god sake
  * LESLIE: What?
  * AIDY: That bitch stole my wife!
  * Calm down Aidy, it’s only been one day!
  * AIDY: Well what you gonna wear?
  * I’m not sure. She said the restaurant was ‘Black Tie’ Standard.
  * LESLIE: Ooh. Baby… That code for ‘Wear something hella hot!’
  * Aidy?
  * AIDY: Leslie’s right. Hella hot it up Kate. What are you going to wear?
  * Maybe the green dress?
  * LESLIE: Okay. What are you, a nun?
  * Well what about a suit?
  * AIDY: Is she taller than you?
  * Yes… does it matter?
  * AIDY: Yes. And no not a suit.
  * LESLIE: Baby, I know what you should wear. Aidy?
  * AIDY: Awe hell yeah! Whip out the little black dress!
  * Okay you guys! Fine! But I have to go get ready! I love you guys, Wish me luck!
  * Good luck!



 

Dylan’s POV

Phone call to Joe Bastianich.

  * Hello Joe?
  * Dylan? Oh God! Hey! How’ve you been? It’s been a whole day since I’ve spoken to you!
  * I’m good thank you. Actually better than good.
  * Great, great!
  * Actually Joe there is a reason I called.
  * Oh yeah sure what is it?
  * I’m cashing in one of my three favours!
  * Oh Shit. Please don’t make me do something bad, I have a meeting with some producers this evening and
  * Oh no don’t worry but you lost the bet so…
  * Fine what is it?
  * I need a reservation. At Del Posto. A secluded romantic table if possible. Oh and free food.


  * Oh! I thought it was going to be something awful. Yes! Of course! Why? Who’s the lucky lady?
  * I met her today actually. She’s amazingly pretty, and funny and cute and smart and hot! She’s perfect.
  * Oh? Does she like you too?
  * I mean… I hope so. We’re off to see a Production tonight so hopefully…
  * Really? Very nice.
  * This leads me to favour two.
  * What?
  * I need to borrow your Bentley Continental GT…
  * Black or grey?
  * Black.
  * I’ll have it at yours in ten. Anything else princess?
  * Last favour.
  * Yes?
  * You need to give me three more favours because you love me so very much…
  * … Fine! You pain in my ass. You know I can’t say no to you.
  * I love you too Joe. Bye!
  * Bye!



Texts to Kate:

  * Hey x
  * Here’s the link to my address xx
  * Oh thanks! I’ll be round in 15? Xxx
  * Perfect see you soon! Xxx



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i know it's been awhile but here we are.  
> This was a really fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Broadway Part One

Dylan’s POV

Dylan buzzed on Kate’s apartment and was let up through the building door. She made her way to Kate’s apartment and knocked on the door.

_God I hope I look okay! I mean what if she is just wearing her jogging bottoms or trousers and top… Am I overdressed?_

And then she opened the door.

Inside stood a dark angel. Sent from above. The only conclusion Dylan could come up with because Kate was wearing a form fitting, black velvet, long sleeved, backless dress that ended mid-thigh with a high neckline. She wore a thin silver bracelet with a few charms on and silver stud earrings in the shape of the moon and stars. Her hair was swept and pinned round to one side and curled and each ringlet hung perfectly.

 _She looks beautiful. How did she improve on what was already perfection._ The dress accentuated every curve and Dylan did not feel worthy. Her legs were toned and she wore a pair of matte black platform heels that made her a couple inches taller and nearly eye level with Dylan. Her smoky eye and pale lipstick complimented her sky blue eyes whilst her cascading curly blonde locks fell like a waterfall down her shoulder. And after seeing this stunning god like sight the words couldn’t help but tumble out of Dylan’s mouth.

“You look beautiful, and stylish, and … just … Magnificent. You look magnificent.”

Kate’s POV

_God that must be her. I’m not overdressed am I? Dammit Leslie! I should have worn the green dress. Well too late now leggo._

Kate opened the door.

_Woah! Jesus Christ! Dylan? She looks stunning!_

Just outside her door stood Dylan wearing a black suit. It fitted her perfectly. The pants fitted every line of her legs. She was wearing flat lace up ankle boots and her suit jacket was perfectly tailored to her. Underneath the black sleek suit she wore a crisp white shirt buttoned down low enough to show her cleavage with the collar of the shirt laying over the suit jacket. She wore her silver watch that she was wearing earlier and around the collar of her shirt hung an undone bow tie. Hanging perfectly.

Her dark brown curly hair was down and around her shoulders and the messy volume looked like each hair had been laid individually creating the perfect messy look. Each curl perfect and a little frizzy at the same time. Her tanned skin was illuminated by the white of the shirt.  Her winged eyeliner was perfect and the neutral colour palette of her eye shadow complimented her dark burgundy matte lipstick on her full luscious lips.

_She is gorgeous. Stunning. Perfection. God how long have I been staring? Should I say something? I just want to kiss her! She looks… incandescent._

“You look beautiful, and stylish, and … just … Magnificent. You look magnificent.”

“Thank you but you… you look stunning. You look so handsome and crisp and … wow…”

“Thank you. I love your dress.”

“I love your suit.”

“I love your earrings.”

“I love your bow tie.”

“I love your shoes.”

“I love your lipstick.”

“I love your hair.”

“I love your hair.”

“I love your dress.”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Well I really meant it.”

They both stood in awe of one another.

“Meow” Nino mewled snapping them both out of their haze.

“Oh this is Nino… my son.”

“Ahaha. I love that. Hello Nino…” Dylan knelt down to the overweight black and white cat. “Hello. I’ve heard a lot about you from your mama. Awe. He’s adorable.” Nino rubbed his head along Dylan’s hand and Dylan gave him a nice scratch behind his ear.  Nino purred loudly.

“Nino. You traitor.”   _Wow. Just look at her. Dressed to the nines and she doesn’t mind kneeling down to stroke Nino? Where did this girl come from? Well … England … but still._

“Right are you ready to go?” Dylan asked pulling Kate back from her thoughts.

“Yeah. Just have to lock up.”

“Okay. Bye Nino.” Dylan stood and walked out the apartment door with her hand in her suit pocket and waited for Kate to lock the door.

They walked down the stairs and Dylan jogged ahead onto the street and to a very sleek looking black car.

“Oh my God! Dylan! This is your car?” Kate asked whilst Dylan unlocked the door and held it open for Kate.

“Well. Not exactly. But it’s a friends. However, he’s let me have it for the next couple of days and I thought why not arrive in style.” She said as Kate slid into the car.

“Thank you. Such a gentleman.” Dylan closed the door and ran round to the driver’s side and got in.

She started up the car and put it into the first gear.

“You know how to drive a stick?”

“Of course! I’m from England. We all drive manual’s. Do you know how to?”

“God. No. I’m a terrible driver. I usually stick to the subway but I do know _how_ to drive.”

“Want to try?”

“God! Not in this car!”

“Well just put your hand on the gear stick and change it when I tell you too.”

“O-Okay. So like this.” Kate held her hand on the gear stick.

“Yep. Okay now go into second.” Kate tried to put it into second but got nervous.

“Aargh. How?”

“Here. Like this.” Dylan rested her hand over Kate’s and moved her into second but kept her hand in place. _Her hands are so soft…_

“Okay now third… Now fourth… See you’re getting it. Now fifth. Look you’re a natural!” Dylan turned to Kate and gave her a smile.

_I love how she lights up like the sun. She looks so powerful and happy in her flawless suit which was just made for this car. God she looks so hot! I really need to snap out of this._

_I’ve known her less than a day!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a three parter so stay tuned!   
> I'm loving the feedback. Keep it coming.  
> Inspiration for Dylan suit came from Cate Blanchett in a similar one that she wore for IWC Schaffhausen. Go check it out


	10. Broadway Part Two

“Kate? ... Kate!” _Shit she said something. Dammit! Play it off Kate! Play it cool!_

“S-Sorry? W-Wha-What? I’m s-sorry. Could y-you-“

“-Adorable… I said I need to pull in.” _Okay there must be a reason why she is telling me this…_

Dylan laughed as Kate looked at her confused. God. _What did I miss?_

Dylan took Kate’s hand in hers off the gear stick _.  She’s holding my hand. She’s holding my hand. She’s moving our hands what’s happening?_

Dylan rested their hands in Kate’s lap and then pulled away reluctantly before taking the gear stick and put it down to first as she pulled into the valet.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. Wow, we got here fairly quickly.” Kate went to open her door. _Snap out of it McKinnon!_

“Oh no wait one moment!” _Shit. What have I done wrong now? I’m already embarrassed as it is!_

Dylan exited the car. Handed the keys to the valet and opened the passenger side door and held a hand out for Kate. _What the hell did I do to deserve this girl?_

“Oh, thank you!” She took Dylan’s hand and got out and closed the door. Dylan hadn’t let go of her hand so Kate unconsciously slipped her arm around Dylan’s. Before Kate had realised what she had done Dylan had wrapped hers around Kate’s too.

They waited in the queue for a couple minutes before getting some tickets which Kate insisted on paying for since it was her activity.

“Jee. You know what? I forgot to go to the bathroom before I left. Do you mind if I went?”

“No. No. Of course not. I can wait at the bar if you like?”

“Oh that would be perfect. Here’s $30 would you mind getting me a drink?”

“No. But its okay I can pay.”

“No! No. You paid for the tickets, I’m paying for this evening’s food and drink!”

“Fine… What would you like?”

“Could you get me a water and whatever you’re having?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay.” Then Dylan hurried off to the toilet.

Kate walked up to the bar. “Hey, could I have a bottle of water and two Gin and Tonics please? Thanks!”

The bartender took the money gave Kate the change and then went to get the drinks.

“Hey there lil lady!” A big lumbering man strode up to Kate and leaned on the bar beside her. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing here in a pretty dress like that?” He rested a hand on Kate’s lower back and Kate shuddered.

_Shit where are the drinks?_

“Hello. I-I’m just waiting for my order thanks…” Kate replied trying to inch herself away from the sweaty palmed man’s grasp.

“Oh, well you know I could get you a drink or two. I have a great bottle of champagne in my hotel. Do you like champagne?” He kept his hand on her lower back moving in small circles. Kate’s eyes darted round the room looking for someone or something to help her out.

“I don’t actually. Now if you don’t mind … oh look here’s my drinks! I’m sorry-“She Took the glasses in her hands and turned to walk away but the man tightened his grip on her waist.

“Oh Gin and Tonic. How’d you know I was a Gin man? You must have been looking out for me… I know girls like you… go crazy for men like me… now what do you say to coming with me? I can show you a better time than this boring play. C’mon let’s go. I’ll have the valet pull up my car.” He pulled Kate towards him ever so slightly.

“I-I …I” _HELP!_

Dylan’s POV

Dylan flushed, washed her hands and then headed to the bar. _She might have found me a bit forward taking her hand in the car – Oh c’mon you just wanted to hold her a little longer, she seemed fairly happy – But what if she wasn’t?_

She came to a standstill as she was about to approach Kate. In front of her was a near bald large man in a tuxedo stood with Kate. His waist coat buttons were tight as the material begged to be released from its torture and figure reminded Dylan of an onion.

_Why has he got his hand on Kates back?  – **Chill out. Stop getting jealous.** **She’s not with you** – Isn’t she? – **No… not really…** \- Well why is his hand getting lower! – **Okay yeah I don’t know on that one but just don’t overrea** \- Does she even know him she doesn’t look very happy about it – **Stop jumping to conclusions… actually I think you’re right on this one. She looks really uncomfortable** – Omg is he hitting on her? He’s trying to pull her towards him! – **Kate?! Our Kate?! Ah hell nawh! Do Something!** – Like what?! – **Anything but just do it now! –** Okay now or never…_

“I-I …I” Kate stumbled. Clearly nervous.

Dylan waltz up to them exuberating confidence. She walked up to Kate’s side pulled and slide her arm around Kate’s waist, cutting off the (over 60 year old) man. She kissed Kate on the cheek pulled Kate flush against her.

“Hey babe, Thanks for getting our drinks. The man at the valet was taking forever.” Dylan kissed Kate on the forehead pulling Kate even closer. _She smells amazing!_ “Who’s this? Hi I’m Kate’s Girlfriend, and you are?” Dylan said extending her hand to the man.

“Mr Smith.” He shook her hand. “Sorry I was c-clearly mistaken.”

“Mr Smith was just leaving, honey.” Kate said into Dylan’s chest.

“Well it was nice to meet you Mr Smith.”

“Likewise.” Mr Smith snarled and left, probably in pursuit of his next prey

Dylan watched him walk away with her arm still around the blonde’s waist pulling her against her chest.  Once Mr Smith was out of sight she looked down to Kate who was snuggled into neck.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Dylan said pulling away just a little to see Kate’s face.

“Yes. Thanks to you.” Kate beamed up at brunette. Thankful to have been saved from a sticky situation.

“I’m sorry. I feel I may have overstepped a boundary. It’s just I could see him touching you and you looked so uncomfortable and nervous I-I just-st…” Dylan stuttered retracting her arm from Kate’s waist.

“No. Don’t be sorry! You saved me from him. Thank you!” Kate replied curling herself back into Dylan’s arms and burying herself in her neck. Dylan’s arms involuntarily found their place on her waist again and as she embraced Kate.

“It’s ok...” She whispered. _I could live in this moment forever…_

Their moment was unlawfully disturbed as it was announced that the show would be starting in ten minutes and that people should take to their seats.

“Well. We better go find our seats…” Kate said untangling herself from Dylan’s embrace.

“Yeah… yeah we should. Lead the way…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dylan to the rescue! Been wanting to post this chapter for awhile but i have to have some suspense ...


	11. Broadway Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehe

Kate’s POV

They walked up the stairs. They were fairly steep so Dylan put her hand on Kate’s back to steady her and to make sure she didn’t fall in such high heels.

_Does she know that every time she touches me it burns? My skin tingles and I get butterflies because her hands are so soft and she touches me lightly like I’m going to break … does she know what she does to me? Maybe I should start getting some of my own back? Well there’s an idea!_

They were guided to their seats on the front of a small balcony. Dylan kept her hand on Kate’s lower back. It wasn’t needed but Dylan just couldn’t bring herself to pull away.

“Wow Kate! These are such nice seats! I hope they didn’t cost too much.”

“No don’t you worry. It’s the least I could do after you saved me from ‘Mr Smith’”

“Yeah for some reason I don’t think that’s his real name.”

“Maybe he was too ashamed to give his real one.”

“Yeah well he should be. Touching my girl!” Dylan joked as she flung an arm round Kate’s shoulders, and the blonde laughed.

Soon the lights dimmed, and the show began. The cast was captivating and the storyline riveting but it seemed there were two shows going on that night for Dylan and Kate.

It was time for Kate to get some revenge.

First it was small things like grabbing Dylan’s hand when loud sounds went off. Then she thought she would whisper in Dylan’s ear and ‘accidently’ brush it with her nose when she talked. She could see Dylan concentrating less and less on the play.

It was nearing to the end when a loud explosion went off… BANG! When Kate genuinely surprised grabbed Dylan’s thigh and wrap her small hands round the inside. There was only ten minutes left so she didn’t bother removing her hand.

The production ended but Dylan didn’t want it to. Not only because it may have been the best live performance she had ever seen but because Kate’s small hand had been resting on her thigh for the past 15 minutes. But each minute passed like an hour.

They exited the building with Dylan’s hand on the small of Kate’s back. The fact her dress was backless made the gesture even more unbearable because they were skin to skin.

They went to pick the car from the valet but there was about a 5 minute wait. It was cold out and coming up to 11pm so Kate rested her head on Dylan’s shoulder and shivered.

“Here. One minute.” Dylan said shrugging Kate off her shoulder. _Shit have I gone too far? I shouldn’t have I know but she looked so warm and it’s so cold out and oh!_

Dylan had shrugged of her suit jacket and wrapped it around Kate’s shoulders. It was warm and smelt like Dylan. A musky strong floral scent. _I could drown in this smell._ She looked so small in Dylan’s jacket.

“There we are. Better?”

“Yes. Much. Thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“No, but I wanted to…”

Kate walked closer to Dylan and rested her head on Dylan’s chest. This was reciprocated by Dylan wrapping one arm around Kate’s shoulder.

“Kate?”

Kate looked up into dark brown soft eye’s and realised just how close they both were to each other.

“Yes…”

And then Dylan lowered her face to Kate’s and pressed her lips against hers.

_Oh my goodness. She’s kissing me is this real? She is so soft and perfect and … is this real?_

Dylan closed her lips over Kate’s bottom one again and Kate could feel the warmth radiating from Dylan’s hand that she was gently resting her chin on. The warmth snapped her out of her haze and she kissed Dylan back. She brought her hand up to Dylan’s cheek and traced her jawline. Dylan slowly pulled out of the kiss and stopped a millimetre in front of Kate’s face, both of them with their eyes still closed.

She gave Kate one more peck and then withdrew entirely.

Kate opened her eyes. _Oh my goodness I… I just… that was … faultless… her lips are the softer than the silk._

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just – I couldn’t help myself – I’ve been wanting to do that for the past 14 hours… I’ll understand if you would want to leave…” Dylan said looking away as if she couldn’t bear to look into Kate’s eyes.

_She’s sorry? Oh my goodness! She has liked me all this time. I mean I know it’s been a day but … we have been through so much in this past day._

Kate brought her hand to Dylan’s cheek and turned her face to meet her own. Dylan’s eyes were closed, so Kate brought her other hand to the nape of Dylan’s neck and pulled her down to meet her lips.

Kate pulled Dylan’s top lip between her own and parted her lips slightly to encourage Dylan that she did want Dylan to kiss her. It wasn’t long until the brunette was responding, running her tongue along Kate’s bottom lip, lightly as a feather.

Kate broke the kiss but kept her hand on Dylan’s neck and cheek. Their forehead were still touching and their breaths were evening out when Kate whispered “I’ve been wanting you to do this for the past 14 hours…”

Dylan smiled. It was a smile of relief, of hope and of affection. _You’re too sweet. Too gentle… too kind._

“Excuse me Ma’am. Your car?” Interrupted the valet.

“Yes, thank you…” She turned back to Kate “C’mon, I can’t wait to take you to dinner.”

“Okay…”

They both got into the car and it was on to the next part of their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Happening!!! Sometimes I react to chapters i post like i haven't written them and that someone else has and everything is happening the way I want it to.   
> Is that weird?   
> But it finally happened! Who else has been waiting too long for this?


	12. Wine and Dine

Kate’s POV

The car ride was full of stolen glances and small talk on the show.

After about 15 minutes they pulled up to the restaurant.

“Dylan! Oh my god!”

“Yes?”

“Cute little Italian restaurant? I would have been happy with McDonalds! This is seriously too much!”

“No don’t worry. One of the owners is a friend. He let me borrow his car.”

“Your friend own Del Posto?”

“Yeah. I guess I under exaggerated when I said ‘Cute little Italian” huh?” Dylan said with a smirk.

 “Just a little bit. I thought we were going to go to a small restaurant on a corner, not a 4 star restaurant! I mean I should have worn a necklace or worn a longer dress or-”

“You look beautiful as you are. I mean you could have worn sweats and sandals for all I care and this night would still have played out the same. You would still look stunning.”

“Really?” Kate said nervously under Dylan’s appraisal.

“Yes. Although, that being said, I wouldn’t have wanted to miss out seeing you in this dress either. You’re gorgeous. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you.” Kate could tell it was genuine from the way Dylan looked at her with such certainty and truth. “But it’s 11:30… Won’t it be closed?”

“To the public yes…”

“Dylan… You didn’t…”

“I may have… C’mon!” She said hopping out of the car and opening Kate’s door. Kate climbed out and took the arm Dylan had out stretched for her as they walked across the road to the restaurant.

They were just about to go inside when Kate stopped them. “Thank you… So much… I mean-No one has ever done anything like this for me… ever. You didn’t have to- I mean I wasn’t expecting- Not that I don’t like it, I do but-“

Dylan silenced her rambling with a delicate kiss. So light that her lips barely brushed Kate’s.

“C’mon let’s go inside. It’s freezing out here.”

_How? How did I find this girl? She’s kind and sweet and sexy and delicate and humble and… God I feel bad! Here I was rambling with her suit jacket on while she has to stand there freezing and listening to me! Get it together Kate!_

“Okay.” Before opening the door Kate slipped her hand down Dylan’s arm and laced her pale fingers between Dylan’s tan ones.

Dylan’s POV

They walked into the restaurant and were met by a young male waiter with dark combed over hair and a wide smile. He led them up a staircase and to a dimly lit room surrounded in candles and flowers. In the corner stood a bar with a bartender polishing crystal champagne flutes and in the centre of the room was a table with a white table cloth for two.

“Oh my goodness Dylan…”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? It’s amazing! And beautiful… I love it! Thank you!” Kate pulled Dylan into a hug and resting her face in the crook of Dylan’s neck.

Dylan buried her nose in Kate’s blonde curls and whispered “You’re welcome…”

_She intoxicating… I thought I’d maybe gone overboard with the restaurant but she loves it. I’d do anything to see her smile like that again. It’s angelic…_

They withdrew from the hug and two waiters came and pulled their chairs out for them to sit, which they did.

“Oh, thank you for your suit jacket. I was getting a little cold.” Kate said shrugging it off and returning it.

“Oh don’t worry about it.” _I couldn’t bear to watch you shiver and you look so adorable in it._

“Good evening.” The waiter interrupted. “Miss Morgan its lovely too see you again.”

“And you too Arturo. How’s the kids?”

“They’re lovely thank you.”

“Kate this is Arturo. Arturo, Kate”

“It’s lovely to meet you Arturo.”

“Likewise, Miss McKinnon. Would you like some drinks before you order?”

“Yes please, I’ll have a red wine, you choose, I know you’re too good at that. Something fruity?”

“Of course and you Miss McKinnon?”

“Oh. I’ll have the same please.” Kate replied.

“And for main course what would you like?”

“Errm,” Kate pondered as she looked through the menu. “I feel really stupid but, I don’t read Italian.”

“Oh sorry, yes of course. Would you mind if I ordered for you?”

“No not at all.”

“Do you like lamb?”

“I love Lamb.”

“Arturo, Per la pasta, si prega di mantenere le cose semplici. Per l'antipasto, avremo l'agnello. Il principale avrà il pollo. E siamo riusciti a ordinare dessert più tardi.”

(For the pastas, please keep it simple. For the appetizer, we will have the lamb. The main we will have the chicken. And we order dessert later.)

“Sì. È molto carina. Lei ti piace, vero?” (Yes. She's very pretty. You like her, do you?) Arturo replied oblivious to Kate.

“Sì mi piace molto il suo…” ( Yes I really like her.)

“Bene. I will be back soon with your drinks.”

“Thank you Arturo.” Kate said as he collected the menus.

“So, Kate, how about you? We have seemed to have spent al day together and I don’t even know basic things about you…”

“Well what do you want to know?” Arturo returned with their wines and scurried off.

“What’s your favourite colour? Where did you go to university? When’s your birthday?”

“Well that’s way too personal, how dare you?!” Kate joked.

“No but seriously …” Dylan replied picking up her wine glass.

“My favourite colour is blue. I went to Colombia University and studied theatre and my birthday is on January 6th 1984\. And you?”

“My favourite colour is green. I went to Imperial College London where I studied photography, media and film and my birthday is the 7th of April, 1987.”

“Oh my goodness! I’m a cradle-snatcher!” Kate smiled over the rim of her wine glass.

“What do you mean you’re only 3 years older than me?” They both laughed.

“But doesn’t this mean you hit the big 3-0 in what… just over 3 months? How’d you feel about that?”

“Fine, I guess. Like I did the whole ‘wild twenties thing’. I mean I moved half way across the world to one of the most well know cities in the planet. I would still like to do some travelling though. I don’t think turning 30 is going to stop me. Hey! I’m meant to be getting to know you!”

“Oh sorry, sorry, sorry. Carry on!”

“Okay so, what do you do at the weekends?”

“What you mean apart from running round the city with women that I meet on the subway?” She joked. “Well I just wrapped a season of SNL, but of course I used to do that on Saturdays. Otherwise I would be in a Friday dress rehearsal at this moment. I sometimes chill inside with friends and Nino. Other times I have to promote movies or go shopping.”

“Have you ever done this before?”

“What?”

“This. How did you put it…? ‘Run round the city with women you’ve met on the subway?”

“Oh… No not really. Most people I meet on the subway are sneaking pictures of me or asking for autographs, not flying through the air and landing on their asses!”

“Fair point! Fair point. You said earlier that you didn’t feel comfortable with fans, how’s that?”

“It’s tough. I mean I’m so humbled by how much they like my work but it’s when there are so many and they know every detail about you and are thrusting their phones in your face for selfies. It can get a little much but I can’t complain because they make what I do possible. But I mean one time I was coming back from a shoot in LA. I landed in the airport, thinking that I would be alright since I came back a day earlier but I was swarmed by paparazzi and they got really close and it was just me and a friend so there wasn’t any way to block them. They followed me through the airport to my car then followed my car…”

“That sounds brutal.”

“It can be sometimes but I just have to remind myself that not a day goes by where I don’t thank my lucky stars that I get to do what I love! And meet the people I meet because it really is a dream come true!”

“Amazing…”

Arturo came into the room with a large round plate of steaming spaghetti and meatballs, and lasagne.

“Bon appetite!” He said as he set it down between them and lest the room.

“Oh my god I LOVE pasta so much!”

“Well I’m glad because we have a lot of it and there’s a few more courses to come…”

“A few more COURSES? Isn’t this main?”

“Nope.”

“Wow. Are we allowed doggy bags?”

“Ahaha sure.”

“This smells amazing, which one do you want?”

“Oh no. This is a sharing platter.”

“Oh. Good because I really wanted to try both!”

“Great let’s dig in!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Here goes...  
> I probably won't be posting as much as I usually do after the next chapter. So I made this chapter and the next quite a bit longer.  
> I hope you will forgive me but I have exams.   
> It shouldn't be for too long anyway but don't worry this story still has a lot more to tell!


	13. You. Me?

Kate’s POV

After a shared platter of pasta, the softest lamb you could imagine, the most succulent chicken on the planet and a hilarious conversation between them, Kate and Dylan were nearly full.

“I just don’t understand!” said Dylan.

“What?”

“How does so much food fit into such a small person?”

“Oh! You haven’t seeeen nothing yet!”

“Oh really?”

“Yep! Yep, yep, yep, yep! Dessert?”

“Oh god! Even I veg out sometimes but I don’t know if I could stomach a whole one. Want to share?”

“Oh you lightweight! Sure I could share one… but again I don’t speak Italian… What is there?”

“There’s a coffee panna cotta. A date, almond and coconut cake. A Hazelnut, Dark chocolate ice cream with a banana caramel sauce. A-“

“Can we have that one? That sounds so good!”

“Sure Arturo?” Dylan called Arturo over and ordered one to share. He went to top up there wines for the third time.

“Oh no more for me Arturo, I’m driving.”

“Very well.” He replied and then went back to his duties.

“What is it?” Dylan asked as she notice Kate gazing at her. _Do I have something on my face?_

Kate’s POV

“Do you… Can you believe that today happened?” Kate kept her gaze locked on Dylan.

“What do you mean?”

“We went on a walk. We went shopping. We had coffee, we ran through New York. We went to a roof top cinema! Which I still can’t believe we did that by the way! We got popcorn, watched ‘Train wreck’. You came to my apartment. Met Nino. You helped me to learn how to drive a stick car. Saved me from that creepy man. God usually I can brush them off but his persistence just shocked me… We saw a Broadway production which was just fabulous... You kissed me… You surprised me with this restaurant. You kissed me again… We ate our weight in food! We even have left overs! We have dessert on the way and who knows what’s next…”

“Yes … we kind of just ditched the world today and lived in our own bubble I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess we did…”

“But I think you missed a bit…”

“What? I think I got everything didn’t I?”

“Well okay you missed two things. One. You also kissed me.” Kate blushed. “And two. We danced.”

“We danced? When was this?” _I’m pretty sure I got everything._

“Just before dessert.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Arturo? Music?” The music change from background music to a slow smooth jazz piece.

“Kate McKinnon,” Dylan stood, buttoned her suit jacket and held a hand out for Kate. “Will you have this dance with me?”

_How? This actually can’t be real. She’s so old fashioned and romantic and … someone must have spent extra time moulding this girl into the perfect human being…_

“Yes… I would love to.” Kate stood took Dylan’s hand and walked to the end of the room near the bar. Dylan put a hand around her waist and lead the hand she had grasped around Kate’s to her shoulder.

And then they danced. Like it had been rehearsed. When Dylan would lean forward Kate would step back. Kate submitted to the lead that Dylan was taking as she gazed in awe.

_Now is the best time you’re going to get McKinnon..._

“How?” Kate whispered.

“How what?” Dylan whispered in reply.

“It’s the question I’ve been asking myself all night… How did I meet someone who is so kind and gentle? How do you just instantly know how to make me laugh? How did you know that I love Italian food? How did you know how to just trust me and let me take you for coffee? How did you tell I was in distress by the bar with Mr Smith? How do you read me like a book? How are you such a gentleman? How are you so traditional to ask me to dance? How has this day gone by so fast? How have we done so much in one day? How have we gone on what seems like four dates in the past 24 hours? How do you touch me and make my skin tingle? How do you hold me with such delicacy? How do you light up a room when you smile? How do you make me confess to you everything that I’m feeling or thinking with one question? Just how?”

“Is that everything you have been feeling all day?”

“Yes… I’m sorry to be unloading on you but I just can’t understand how this has all happened in less than a day…”

“I know. We kind of skipped the whole date thing and did it all today didn’t we?”

“Yeah… I guess we did.”

“The answers to you questions are… I treat you how anyone else should. I’m not sure how we have managed to skip so much and just cram it into one day but I’m glad we did. I smile because you make me smile. I know when you’re unhappy because I can see it in your eyes. Your cat is called Nino you must like Italian food. And to the rest of them I will also be happy to answer but you just look too beautiful in this light for me to carry on talking and not do what I’ve been thinking.” Dylan said, expressing her mind.

“Which is what?” Kate looked up into Dylan’s big brown eyes timidly after completely confessing to her.

“That how have I only managed to feel all these things for you and only kiss you twice?” Then she leant down and pressed her lips to Kate’s.

_I want to cry with happiness … but I won’t because I just want to hit pause in this moment._

Kate slid her arms around Dylan’s shoulders and rested her fingers in the hair at the nape of Dylan’s neck to pull herself closer. Dylan curled her arms around the blonde’s waist moving her hand up and down her soft bare back.

Dylan moved her lips over Kate’s pulling her bottom lip between her own. She ran her tongue over Kate’s lip, asking for permission and Kate opened to her. Kate’s senses were overwhelmed. The scent of Dylan’s perfume. The sounds of little moans that escaped the both of them as they moved in unison, gaining more access to one another each time. The feel of Dylan’s hands delicately running up and down her bare back occasionally brushing the top of her ass. The sweet taste of fruity wine of Dylan’s mouth. It was a state of pure bliss.

Their passionate kiss slowed as the music was coming to an end. Dylan rested her forehead against Kate’s with their noses occasionally brushing as they swayed to the silence of the room.

“I don’t want our day to end.” Dylan whispered.

“Me neither. What’s the time?” Dylan retracted her hand from Kate’s back. Glanced at her watch and then put her hand back.

“Its 02:05 am… how time flies…”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Well it’s up to you. I chose last time. It’s your turn… What are we doing captain?”

_Shit. I don’t know. It’s two am? How did that happen so quickly! Do I? I’m not quite sure how to ask her. I want her to stay. But how? I just don’t know._

“Don’t be afraid. Just tell me…” said Dylan. _Is she tele-fucking-pathic?!_

“I want you to stay. But I’m not sure what to do. All I know is that I want you to stay…”

“Okay I will. How about… we could head back to mine. Your flat is like an hour drive. You could just stop round. Have a coffee. I’m not assuming anything I promise… I just want to spend more time with you…”

_I trust her._

“Okay…” Arturo had heard their conversation and had boxed up their food and dessert.

“Excuse me for interrupting but would you like the bottle of wine you shared? There’s only about a glass left but-“

“Actually Arturo can you get that bottle and a fresh one to take?”

“Of course. Here we are.”

“Thank you Arturo. For a wonderful evening.”

“Yes it was just perfect. Thank you so much” Kate added.

“It was no problem. The car has been pulled up around front, here are the keys. Your food. Enjoy the rest of you evening.”

“And you thank you.” Dylan Held the bag of food and the keys in one hand and took Kate’s hand with the other. They made their way to the stairs and Dylan took the first and second step she heard Kate stop.

“Oh one moment sorry. If I’m completely honest, I don’t usually wear heels. It might take me a minute to get down this many stairs.” Kate smiled nervously under Dylan’s gaze.

“Oh yes of course. Actually would you mind holding this bag for one second?” Dylan replied walking back up the a few steps to Kate’s one.

“No. Sure.” She took the bag and Dylan dropped her car keys in it. “Is that everything?”

“Nearly. Just one last thing.”

“Oh and what’s that.”

“You.”

“Me? Aaargh!” Kate shrieked out of surprise as Dylan scooped her up into her arms bridal style, with such ease that Kate was shocked by her strength. “Oh my God Dylan!”

“Just hold on.” She held her thigh tight and tightened her grip on Kate’s back so she wouldn’t drop her and started to descend the stairs. Kate wrapped her arms round Dylan’s neck.

_She is so warm and god she must be strong. She’s so hot…_ Kate relaxed into Dylan.

They reached the bottom of the stairs but Dylan made no effort to put Kate down as she carried on to carry her to the car to put her down.

Kate turned to Dylan. _I can’t describe this feeling. It’s like a burning inside me. Its- Its- …_

_Want._

 She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dylan. It took Dylan by surprise at first but it wasn’t long before she was returning the passion and desire of the kiss. She walked Kate back until she was pressed up against the side of the car.

_I don’t know how much longer I can take this anymore. The cool of the car against my bare skin. Dylan’s… everything. I just want more…_

Kate dropped the bag and fisted her hands in Dylan’s shirt and kissed her harder before pulling away breathless.

“So, is your place far or…?”

“Get in the car.” Dylan whispered with pure desire.

_My legs feel like jelly. Thank God she is pressing me up against this car._

Kate could feel heat growing in her centre as their bodies were so close.

_Holy Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. And it's a bit longer. Just for you guys!


	14. Confessions, Confessions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smutty times ahead. From here on out this story will be keeping to it's Mature rating. If you do not wish to read it then that's fine. I will put warnings at the beginnings of chapter like this and you can carry on with the story. But just a heads up!

Dylan’s POV

The car ride was filled with stolen glances, brushing of hands and tension. It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was one filled with anticipation and unknowing. Dylan’s apartment was only ten minutes from the restaurant.

_So much for being a gentleman. You are literally bringing her back to your place with no other choice. **Well she didn’t really stop you when you pressed her up against the car.-** I know, but it still feels… like I’m taking advantage of her!- **Taking advantage? Are you serious?-** Yes! - **She’s hot, hilarious and actually likes you so why screw this up for us?-** Because I actually want this to go somewhere! - **Well finally! You’re admitting it to yourself! -** God I really need to stop thinking to myself…- **You like her. Fuck it! We like her. She likes you too! –** Well I hope so!- **C’mon you know so!-** Okay well I’m going to take it slow…- **Fine but at least tell her how we feel…**_

They pulled up next to Dylan’s apartment block. She pulled into the parking garage. They made their way to the top floor where Dylan slid the key in the lock and opened her door to a dark apartment. She flicked on the lights and it lit up the rather spacious foyer. Dylan hung up her suit coat and turned to Kate grasping one of her hands.

“Are you sure you want to come in?” Dylan’s face was serious but her eye’s gave away that she was nervous.

“Dylan… what is it? You’re not a serial killer are you?” Kate joked but Dylan kept silent. “Oh my god you’re not are you?!”

“No! No! Nothing like that it’s just…”Dylan looked down to her perfectly polished shoes and sighed. “C’mon I’ll show you.”

Kate put down the bag and slid off her heels, relieved to be out of the contraptions. “Dylan you’re scaring me…”

“It’ll be easier to show you rather than tell you.”

“Okay…”

Dylan took Kate round the corner of the foyer and Kate’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God! Dylan! What the fuck!”

Dylan stayed silent. _Shit I should have told her… I should have but… I only met her today and… crap!_

“I know. I should have said something.”

Kate’s eyes were wide, for they were gazing at their surroundings. To the right of them was a dark room. It appeared to have something hanging from strings in it. In front of them were huge windows that slid open to a large balcony with wicker tables and chairs on it along with a few pot plants. You could see the skyline of Hoboken and its lights lit up the water that stretched between itself and Manhattan. Between them and the balcony was a large glass dining table with egg cup chairs. An ‘L’ shaped couch in front of a flat screen television that hung on the wall, hovering over an electric fireplace. Behind them was a black marble top kitchen equipped with two ovens and a large marble top island in the middle. There were other rooms but Kate couldn’t see into them.

She stood shocked.

“Kate? Kate… please… say something? For me?”

“Can we go onto the balcony?”

Dylan stood surprised by Kate’s answer to her new revelation.” Yes-Yeah, of course! Sure, yeah.”

Dylan went to the side of the large panelled glass and typed in a code to a small machine on the wall and pressed a button. The glass walls began to slide open and a light breeze wafted into the apartment.

Kate walked slowly out onto the balcony and looked out across the water.

“It is certainly a view isn’t it?” Dylan said breaking the silence and looking towards an unreadable Kate.

“So you’re a personal assistant at paper magazine? And you live here?”

“Yes, both of those are true.”

Kate’s brow furrowed. “I’m sorry I’m just really not connecting the dotsssss. I mean I don’t mean to sound rude but this apartment-I mean even the part I’ve seen must have cost … well, a lot!”

Dylan walked back into the foyer and returned with their bag from the restaurant. She uncorked their bottle of wine and poured two wine glasses and then made her way back over to Kate. She handed one to Kate and took a sip out of her own before sitting down and looking out towards the skyline.

“Will you sit with me?”

Kate walked over to the wicker couch that Dylan was sat on and sat next to her looking out towards the water as well.

“Okay...” _Shit here goes…_ “My last name isn’t Morgan. Well it legally is. I had it changed. My real last name is Fincher. My father is David Fincher.”

“David Fincher? THE David Fincher?”

“Yes. He and my mother had a fling and she got pregnant. He was busy with music videos and building his way up in the directing world. She was young and wanted to stay in England. He said he would always try and support us financially and would keep in touch. And that’s exactly what he did. He would send letters, send money but he would never come and visit. My mother’s last name was Morgan. Anyway, he set me up here in New York. I know quite a few people in the celebrity world but I am never known on camera or to the public eye. My mum and dad didn’t want that life for me and to be perfectly honest, neither did I. I’m Hollywood’s little secret.”

“Oh my god…”

“And I would really appreciate it if it stayed that way. Kate…”

“Oh my god yes of course! I would never! So you’re the unknown kid of David Fincher?”

“Yes… It has never affected me and I would still be the same person without him, but just without little perks I guess.” Dylan said as she gestured to the balcony around her. “Would you like a tour?”

“Yeah sure…”

_Oh god I freaked her out. Maybe she won’t trust me anymore. I hope I can trust her._

 Dylan showed Kate round the apartment taking Kate’s hand in her own. Off the living room was a dark room for developing photos, a laundry room, a den stocked with an Xbox and two gaming chairs, a bathroom, the master bedroom with an ensuite and walk in wardrobe. The master bedroom had French doors that led out on to the balcony where they were now stood at the end of their tour.

“So what do you think?”

“To be perfectly honest my dear, I don’t care. You could have lived in a shoe box and I wouldn’t have cared. You think this would put me off wanting to spend more time with you? No…”

“I’m sorry I was stupid. I should have told you sooner.”

“Dylan don’t worry. I understand. Hell, we’ve only known each other for a day. I get it. But thank you for sharing that with me.”

“Thank you…” _How is she so understanding?_ Dylan walked up to Kate until their faces were nearly touching and then leaned down and kissed her.

Kate wrapped her arms around Dylan’s neck returning the kiss with more passion. Heat shot down through Kate through to her centre. The air was filled with little gasps and moans from their kisses but both of them wanted more.

Dylan ran her hands down Kate’s bare back and over her ass, caressing it delicately, the velvet of the dress tickling her finger tips. Kate pulled the bowtie off from around Dylan’s neck and dropped it on the concrete below them. Their breathing became more uneven as their desire started to rise.

Dylan’s hands traced lower to the small blonde’s thighs and hooking under them bringing the blonde off her feet and wrapping them around Dylan’s waist. The new position broke their kiss as Kate gasped in shock from the strength and sexiness of the woman who held her. She was now taller than Dylan so leaned back down to reconnect their lips, her tongue sliding alongside the brunette’s.

Dylan walked them through the French doors of the master bedroom before kicking off her shoes and laying herself on top of Kate on the King bed with her legs between Kate’s. Dylan’s hand brushed down Kate’s side, past the curve of her breast. Kate broke their kiss kissing her way up to Dylan’s earlobe and gently sucking on it before giving it a light nibble which sent ripples through Dylan’s body and causing her to release a restrained moan. The blonde’s small hands made quick work of Dylan’s shirt buttons until her shirt hung freely.

Dylan kissed along Kate’s jawline as the small blonde’s hands caressed up and down her back. She was in a state of euphoria and pure lust when she realised that this is exactly what she wanted. But only this could break her heart _. What if Kate thinks of this as a one night stand? What if she leaves in the morning before I wake up? What if she doesn’t feel the same? What if she leaves right after?_ She couldn’t take this risk because she was falling for Kate and if she took this step she could not go back.

“K-Kate?” She breathed trying to overcome her obvious arousal.

“Yes honey what is it?” She answered before continuing her actions on Dylan’s neck.

“I’ve never done this before…”

Kate suddenly stopped and pulled back to rest her head on the pillow and look Dylan in the eye. “You’re a virgin?!”

“NO! No! I’m not a virgin. Oh god imagine if I was!” They both giggled and she saw Kate sigh with relief. “No I mean I’ve never had a one night stand… and the thing is I don’t intend to start now. I’ll understand if you would think that I-I… What I’m trying to spit out is I have had an amazing day with you. It’s been better than amazing, it was unbelievable. But I don’t want our story to end here.”

“What are you trying to say? Just tell me.” Kate said bringing her eyes to meet Dylan’s. Her lust replaced with anxiousness. She brushed a piece of Dylan’s hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear before stroking her thumb back and forth by her ear. Dylan tilted her head and kissed Kate’s wrist before continuing.

“I’m saying that I don’t want a one night stand. I want you. I’m saying I want to take you out. Maybe go Ice skating. I could take you to this great stand up bar and you could tell them whose boss.” They both chuckled. “I would walk with you around central park, go shopping with you for cat food, watch a movie together and veg out on the sofa. I’d do all the touristy things I haven’t really done yet. And I want to do all these things with you. But I know you may not feel the same. I don’t just want you to be here right now for sex. I want you here because I don’t want my time to end with you. I just fear if I take this step with you and you feel differently it will break my heart. But if you say something now we could be friends or we wouldn’t have to be friends even. I’d do whatever you wanted… But you have to tell me now … honestly… so- yeah…”

“Oh …” Kate replied absorbing all the information.

“Yeah…” Dylan never broke eye contact with the blonde even though the tension was killing her.

“Dylan?” _She is going to leave me… Please don’t, please…_ “Don’t you know I want all those things too?”

“What? You do?” _She does?_ Dylan’s eyes lit up.

“Yes more than anything. I know we have gone so fast today. It’s crazy. But I also think it was kind of inevitable…”

“Really?”

“I wasn’t even meant to be on that train today, I was meant to be at mine, but then last night I stayed over at Aidy’s apartment and her car broke down in the morning so I got the train. I missed the one before it because someone recognised me, so I got that one. If one of those things hadn’t happened I would never have met you. Isn’t it crazy?”

“It is… You were just my luck. I like that… ‘Inevitable’...”

“But I understand what you mean. We have been going so fast. Tell you what… lets go and watch some TV or Netflix on that HUGE flat screen of yours, eat our dessert from the restaurant and maybe just chill out. Spend time together. How’s that sound?”

“I couldn’t have thought of anything better myself.” Dylan smiled and leant down to give Kate a kiss. It was slow and passionate and conveyed everything Dylan was feeling. She could feel Kate’s smile against her own lips and the feeling warmed her chest.

“Okay. I’m going to get dessert. Put on the TV. Go to the bathroom and then show you how comfy the sofa is.”

“Is it really that comfy? It’s a couch c’mon!”

“Oh you haven’t seen nothing yet. It’s a dream. It’s like sitting in a cloud.”

“Oh really? Well you better get a shift on then!”

“Yeah I better do that …” Dylan said not moving an inch. Her body still over Kate’s with her legs between the small blonde’s.

“Why haven’t you gone then?” Kate whispered leaning closer.

“I guess the view is too pretty.” Dylan replied softly, meaning every word. Kate threw her head back and laughed and gave Dylan a quick kiss. Whilst Dylan was distracted Kate shifted her weight rolling Dylan on to her back so that she was straddling her lap before jumping off and racing into the ensuite.

“I’ll meet you on the couch.” Kate called out behind her to a dazed Dylan who was sat up on her elbows on the bed.

_She will be the death of me…_

Dylan shredded her shirt onto the bed. She tied her hair up quickly into a messy knot on top of her head. She changed into her blue and white plaid pyjama bottoms and her grey tatty t-shirt which said “Keep calm and have a Cuppa.” She laid out a top and a pair of pyjama shorts for Kate on the bed before going to the kitchen to retrieve dessert.

_I can’t wait to see her in those shorts…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: David probably definitely doesn't have a secret child with some woman from Sheffield. But for the story please use you imagination. This is fanfiction. Lol. But tell me about it. What do you think???


	15. Is that my Shirt?

Kate’s Pov

Keep it together Kate. She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror after tidying herself up _. Just some TV and food… and she’s adorable. What was it? ‘I want you here because I don’t want my time to end with you’. Are we going too fast? Am I crazy? Well fuck it! I don’t care if I feel this way after a day. The point is I do and she is here, with me. And she wants the same… Oh my god, she wants the same! Just wait until I tell Aidy!_

She walked out the bathroom to the empty bedroom. Dylan had left her some pyjama shorts a top with the rolling stones logo on it. _She has good taste._ But just beside it on the bed was her suit shirt she had been wearing this evening. She picked it up and held it to her nose. The crisp linen filling her airways with musky floral goodness. To Kate, Dylan may as well be a walking pheromone.

_I couldn’t. Could I?_

Kate walked into the living room to find Dylan sat in the corner of the couch with their dessert on the coffee table.

Kate had taken a couple steps toward the couch before Dylan looked up. Her jaw dropped, and then she slowly closed it and swallowed hard as Kate came closer. She was wearing her suit shirt and the pyjama shorts she had laid out for her. Something about seeing Kate in the clothes made Dylan’s heart beat against her ribcage as it fought to break free.

The shirt fit Dylan like a glove but was baggy on Kate. She had the sleeves rolled up and a couple of buttons undone. She had taken the pins out of her hair and now it hung freely over both of her shoulders. She walked up to where Dylan was sitting and stood in front of her as Dylan gawked.

“Thanks for the clothes. I hope you don’t mind that I wore your shirt…” Kate said innocently looking down to the brunette.

“Do I mind? Come here!” Dylan grabbed Kate’s arms and pulled her down on top of her. Kate fell down with a giggle. Her hair falling around Dylan’s face as their foreheads touched. “Do you know how hard it is to see you walking around in one of my shirts?”

“Oh I’m so sorry. I can go change-“Kate started getting up to head to the bedroom.

“Where do you think you’re going? Get back here!” Dylan pulled Kate back down. The blonde’s nose crinkled as she laughed and Dylan thought it may have just been the cutest thing she had ever seen. “You did this on purpose!”

“Okay I may have a little.” Kate said stretching her neck and closed her eyes on the word ‘little’.

“Oh you’ve done it now!” Dylan whipped Kate around to land on the couch and tickled her sides. Kate writhed and laughed beneath her.

“Stop! Oh Jeez- HAHAHA_ D-DYLAN! ARghhH! DYLAN! DYLAN!”

“Okay okay I’ll stop.” She said sitting up and letting Kate sit up too. “But I could get used to hearing that.”

“Hearing what?”

“You screaming my name over and over again.” Dylan smiled.

“Dylan! You’re terrible!” Kate said bringing her foot up and kicking Dylan’s shoulder lightly making Dylan sway.

“I know but I just couldn’t help myself… Come here.” She said opening her arms, gesturing for Kate to tuck herself in them. So she did.

Kate curled up into Dylan’s embrace as the brunettes arms came up to wrap around her. She could hear Dylan’s heart beat quicken and then slow as they got comfy. She was laid between Dylan’s legs when she turned her head up to Dylan who was currently picking a film.

“You were right.”

“About what?”

_Everything. I want you too._ “This couch is incredibly comfy.”

“You’re barely laid on it.”

“I know…” Kate said snuggling in. They decided on the film ‘Kick-ass’. “I love this film.”

“Really? I’ve never seen it.” Dylan replied.

“Well then you’re in for a treat.”

They ate their dessert, joked and laughed throughout the movie until there was about 30 minutes left.

“Damn. Hit-girl is so bad ass! Kate?” But Kate had fallen asleep to the rhythmic thumping of Dylan’s heart. She lay in a mess of blonde curls with her nose tucked into Dylan’s shirt.

Dylan laid there. Dowsed in happiness as the blonde lay peacefully on her chest, radiating heat. The filmed finished and Dylan turned off the TV. She slowly sat up, trying not to disturb Kate. She slid out from under the sleeping comedian. She tidied the apartment, washing the dessert platter and picking up their wine glasses. She threw her wash in the basket and put away her plates before returning to the couch.

She took a minute to look at the Kate, clad in her baggy shirt with her curls behind her shoulder and lips slightly parted. She looked like a fallen angel, quietly resting on her sofa. Dylan scooped her arms under Kate’s legs and under her back before lifting the petit woman off the couch. She carried her to the bed and laid her on the turned down bed. She pulled the duvet up so that Kate was covered before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she returned Kate was in the same position. Dylan turned out the lamp and slid in next to her, keeping her distance out of respect. She longed to curl up next to her and spoon through what little night they had left until the sun rose but she also knew that they only met under a day ago.

But she didn’t have to toy with her decision for long as Kate rolled up next to Dylan throwing an arm around her centre. And then sleep came for her, pulling her into a dream even though Dylan thought she was living one.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is your last warning. I'm sorry for the spoilers but the next chapter is 100% M rated and up. If you're not up for that then just wait until the chapter after the next one.  
> On another note... What do you guys think? Where do you think their relationship will go? Do you like them? Which Cute moment has been your favourite. Don't be scared to comment. I love the feedback plus I want to know your favourite bits. ;) See you on the next chapter :)


	16. Wake up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Smut ahead. Proceed with caution!

Kate’s POV

Kate slowly drifted back into consciousness. Her eyes began to focus and she was met with the chest of someone.

_Dylan._

_But I’m not on the couch… How did we get here? Is this the bedroom? She must have carried me… I still don’t understand how she does it. Oh my god I must have fallen asleep in the movie. Never failing to embarrass yourself McKinnon! Shit she’s waking up._

Dylan yawned he face scrunching up. _She is so cute._ “Good morning.”

“Good morning Dylan.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock. So much so I fell asleep on you. I must have been tired.”

“Yeah you were out like a light. It was adorable… I’m sorry I just assumed you would want to stay in the same bed.”

“Don’t be. You assumed correctly. Talking about me falling asleep. How did you get me here?”

“I carried you.”

“Yeah but how. I’m like a brick and especially when I’m asleep.”

“Are you kidding me? I could hold you with one arm! I will admit, it was harder than earlier in the night at the restaurant but that’s only because you were conscious then.”

“I’m going to cut to the chase and just tell you at the restaurant it was extremely hot…”

“Oh really and what else do you find hot about me?”

“Seriously? Well when you were driving the car to the theatre, in that suit. That was pretty hot!”

“And?”

“And, when you saved me from Mr. Smith so confidently.”

“And?”

“Okay last one because I can’t let your ego get too big… When you opened up to me and then we came in here… and you had your legs between mine…” Kate admitted shyly.

“That was hot?”

“Yesss. Can we talk about something else now?”

“No way! I want to just listen to you say how hot I am!”

“You asshole! You know I knew I should have kept it to myse-” Dylan flipped Kate off of her and placed her legs between Kate’s holding her weight off of her on her elbows.

“What like this?”

“Yes…  Like this…”

“Well what else did you like about yesterday? Did you like this?” Dylan leant down and kissed up Kate’s neck. _Shit I’ve got goosebumps!_

“Yes…” Kate just managed to get out.

“What about this?” Dylan nibbled Kate’s earlobe before sucking it. Nuzzling it with her nose.

“Mmmhmm…” _God I can’t even talk!_

“Well what about this?” Dylan moved up to kiss Kate, involuntarily grinding her hips against the blonde’s. Kate gasped. _Oh my God. She just moved for Christ sake!_

“I can see you liked that.” Dylan smiled cockily.

“Just shut up.” Kate smiled as she pulled Dylan down for a passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled in the baby hair at the nape of Dylan’s neck.

Dylan ran her hands under her shirt that Kate was wearing, caressing the smooth skin as her hands climbed further and further up Kate’s body. Soon they reached the curve of her bare breast.

“You’re not wearing a bra?”

“Well since it was a backless dress I just used tape so when I changed I just took it off…”

“You were braless the entire date?”

“Yes…” Kate whispered.

“Holy shit…” Dylan undid the buttons of the shirt whilst continuing her assault on Kate’s neck until she managed to open the shirt. ”Oh my god… You’re beautiful…”

Dylan kissed down Kate’s chest and over the smooth skin of her boobs. Her nose echoing the trail her lips took on her skin. She looked up at Kate for permission to which Kate responded with a quick but nervous nod, before Dylan drew the blonde’s soft peaked nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it.

“Oh my god…” Kate gasped arching her back pushing herself up into Dylan’s mouth. Dylan continued to circle and nip at Kate’s left nipple kneading the right before she repeated her actions on the other one.

“Shirt…” Kate breathed.

“What?” Dylan asked after drawing the erect peak from her mouth.

“Your shirt… off… now…” Dylan sat back on her knees and remove her shirt slowly, tossing it on the floor when it was off. _Wow._ “You’re gorgeous.” Kate breathed into Dylan’s mouth as she kissed her before making her way down to Dylan’s chest and repeating the actions previously performed on her.

Dylan threw her head back. She enjoyed the pangs of pleasure that rushed through her body every time Kate changed the direction of her tongue. Dylan couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted and needed to have Kate.

She pushed Kate’s shoulders onto the bed and then followed suit, kissing her way down Kate’s body, occasionally stopping on her Kate’s side, on her hip bone and finally just above her pyjama shorts. She looked up at Kate and her eyes were met with pale blue ones filled with desire and then a small nod.

Dylan continued, slowly pulling down Kate’s shorts and black lace pants. She tossed them off the bed and then turned back to the blonde god laid on her bed. Dylan started at Kate’s ankle placing a small opened mouth kiss and then continued up her legs.

The further up she got the more Kate writhed and the more her legs spread. Dylan got to her thighs, she nipped and then would sooth the area for twice as long along both inner thighs and up to the soft blonde curls on her mound.

_I can’t take it. I-I need it. Please. Oh god… Dylan- Oh… Pl-plea…_

“Please… Dy-Dylan… Ahh. Please…” Kate begged. Dylan stopped her slow assault and licked straight up Kate’s centre.

“Arggh! Ah! Oh!” Kate writhed, arching her back spreading her legs a little wider. Dylan wrapped an arm around each leg and placed a hand on Kate’s hips to steady her as she licked up her folds once more and stopping at her clit. She gave it a tentative lick.

“Ahh… Dylan there… please- Oh god!” Dylan circled Kate’s clit with her tongue, breathing in Kate’s scent. Her nose nuzzled in Kate’s blonde curls. She flicked it from side to side watching Kate’s eyes close in ecstasy as she flattened her tongue and circled adding a little pressure.

“More… please Dylan. Argh- you feel amazing…”

“You taste amazing…” Dylan hummed and Kate’s fingers laced into brunette hair.

“Arrgh…Jesus!”

Dylan lowered further making eye contact with Kate before entering her lover with her tongue.

_Shit._ ”Shit. Oh… Fuck… yes like that- just like that…oh fuck…” Kate gasped as her hips moved in rhythm with Dylan’s tongue. Dylan could feel her own wetness pooling which only made her lust for more of Kate.

She made her way back up Kate’s body kissing and nipping as she went and as she reached Kate’s faced she stared at her intensely before entering her with two fingers. Slowly at first and then gaining speed. Her lover gasped. She looked into Kate’s eyes before they closed in pleasure and watched her as she moved in and out.

She started to make her way back down again once Kate had become more used to the pace. She continued to lick her folds as she curled her fingers upwards straight on to Kate’s G-spot.

“FUCK! Ahhh… I’m close… Dylan I’m so close- yes… fuck… arrgh!” Dylan kept an arm over Kate’s hips as they writhed under her grasped. Kate’s fists clenched in the sheets as she arched her back.

“C’mon baby… cum for me…” Dylan whispered and then placed her mouth on Kate’s clit and circled.

“Fuck! Dylan! Fuck! Oh My … Dylan…”Kate cried out reaching her climax as her eyes slammed shut, and body tensing as pulses of pleasure rippled through her. Kate’s head flung back letting out a silent scream. _Oh my god! I haven’t came so hard in… oh my fucking god… shit…ah_

Dylan could feel Kate’s walls contracting around her fingers and she curled them up to prolong her pleasure. She kissed Kate’s clit twice more making her jump and spasm each time as she slowly removed her fingers and made her way back up to her. Kate was breathless.

“That was… you are… I just can’t get enough of you… you’re amazing.” Kate breathed pulling her into a light kiss. Avidly grazing lips whilst she got her strength and breathe back. “I want you.” She said pushing Dylan gently back onto the bed, kissing her neck whilst her small hands caressed down Dylan’s body, tweaking each nipple as she went. _I can taste myself on her… How could she get hotter?_

Somehow Dylan’s pyjama bottoms had come off in their undressing and she was only wearing her burgundy lace panties. Kate slipped her hand inside rubbing her palm up and down Dylan’s centre.

“hmm, you feel good… I’m close just keep doing that.” Dylan hummed out grinding her centre into Kate’s hand.

She was soaking wet with want. Kate was still recovering from her own euphoric experience. But she still wanted to give Dylan what she had just recieved.

Kate circled her clit a few times and then entered her with two fingers with ease.

“Ahhg. Kate- Fuck … keep going! Shit!”

Kate added another finger giving her more and drawing Dylan closer to climax.

“Shit! Oh my god… I’m going to cum- I’m going to-“Kate put pressure on Dylan’s clit with her thumb and then felt her walls contracting on her fingers.

“AH! Fuck! K-Kate! Shit… Kate! Ahhh… Oh my …” Dylan cried out her arm grabbing Kate’s holding her inside her as she rode out her orgasm. Eventually her body relaxed and Kate slowly retracted her fingers. Dylan looked at her, hazily and watched as Kate put her wet fingers in her mouth and sucked them dry.

When she had finished Dylan jumped over taking Kate’s lips into her own, tasting herself upon her lovers lips.

“Dyl, that was amazing. It was … Euphoric and god… I don’t even know!”

“I feel the same. My whole body is tingling. I’m still getting aftershocks.” They both giggled. “Turn over?”

Kate turned over and Dylan wrapped herself around the blonde, spooning her from behind, wrapping an arm around Kate’s centre and kissing her upper back up to her neck. Kate hummed out in pleasure as they laid in the aftermath of their bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Did it meet your expectations? This has been a bit of a slow burn hasn't it? ;)


	17. Eggs, Showers and One more Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content.

Dylan’s POV

Dylan drifted into consciousness. She could feel the cool sheets wrapped around her. Her eyesight was foggy and she was starting to feel a little more refreshed.

_Oh my god… Did that really happen? That was amazing! She is amazing… She’s so beautiful…She’s…_

_Gone._

_What?_

_No._

_No-no-no-no-no-No-NO!_

_She can’t be!_

Dylan sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. She was in an empty bed. Her shirt and Kate’s pants were nowhere to be seen.

_No she wouldn’t…_

And just then she heard some faint music coming from the doorway.

_Is that Frank Sinatra?_

Dylan grabbed her shirt and pants and hurried them on before tying her curly wild hair into a top knot and then follow the sound of the pre chorus to ‘Can’t take my eyes off You’.

“I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights.”

Kate was frying eggs in the frying pan. Her hips swayed to the music as the baggy shirt followed her. _Shit… She’s so hot._ Seeing Kate in her clothes and how she looked so small in them sent a ripples of adoration through her body. Kate swung her hip in time to the trumpets. Singing into an egg slice with enthusiasm. _She’s an amazing singer… God she’s cute. And perfect._

Dylan leaned against the wall to the side of the kitchen watching an oblivious Kate dance to Frank Sinatra.

“I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you...”

Dylan couldn’t help herself but interrupt. “Always.”

“Holy Shit!” Kate jumped dropping her egg slice and turning round to Dylan. “Holy crap! You scared the life out of me!”

“Oh I’m sorry! You were just so adorable and who am I kidding, I was loving the show.”

“Dylan!”

“Okay. I truly am sorry. Come here…” Dylan said pulling Kate towards her by her shirt buttons. She pulled her close and placed a hand in hers before placing another on her waist. And then she started to dance to the beat.

Quick quick, slow. Quick quick, slow. They danced round the kitchen island. Kate had a warm relaxed smile on her face.

_This is perfect…- **Then tell her-** For some reason I don’t have the courage to…- **Then just sing to her…-**_ Okay…

Dylan slowed the pace as the chorus began…

“I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights

I love you baby, trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay

And let me love you, baby, let me love you...”

The song finished and all that could be heard was their slow breathing and the slight crackle of the frying pan.

Kate was mesmerised as if she were in awe. Dylan’s voice was smooth but rugged. Deep but perfect. It sounded like her but like someone else at the same time. Her British accent came through more when she sang and it made Kate blush.

Kate pulled Dylan down for a slow kiss, their lips gliding over one another’s. Their tongues dancing, feeling one another as the passion grew, but they were interrupted by the small beeping of the timer and the metallic ‘clang’ of toast popping.

Kate reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. “That’s breakfast…”

Their noses were still brushing. “Oh really?”

“Yes… It’s going to burn.”

“Can’t we just let it? Please?”

“Nope!” Kate pulled away and walked towards the kitchen. Dylan couldn’t help but stare at Kate’s bare legs that contrasted the stark white of the shirt she was wearing. _Fuck me…_ “Like what you see?”

_Shit! Caught!_ “More than you could imagine.”

“Oh really? Well then you better tell me…”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“Well you have the most erotic perfect and smooth legs that I have ever seen.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes. And I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to restrain myself around them especially after last night.”

“Oh well I can put on some pants or something.”

“Don’t you dare…?”  Dylan jested. _I love it when she smiles so wide her nose crinkles._

“Well if you want your eggs you are going to have to keep your distance.”

“What if I don’t want to? I mean I know that at the top of those toned, breath taking legs is just the sexiest arse on the planet.”

“Well, you might have to wait just a bit longer or your breakfast will go cold.”

Dylan circled her hands around Kate from behind. Pressing herself up against her arse.

“I’m sure… We could… Find some way… Of heating it up … Don’t you?”

Dylan kissed Kate’s neck lower and lower between each word. Edging down the shirt.

Kate tilted her head back in pleasure gaining Dylan more access.

“I could always stay a little longer, I mean, after breakfast. I could push back my plans…”

“Yes I’d like you to stay a bit longer.”

“How much longer?” Kate hummed. Pleasure coursing through her.

“Maybe two hours…three?” Dylan nibbled Kate’s earlobe, drawing it into her mouth.

Kate gasped. “Well… wh-what do I g-get for it?”

“What do you get?” Dylan lowered her voice and whispered in Kate’s ear. “What do you want?”

Kate loved it when Dylan lowered her voice. It vibrated through her, making her hair stand on end and her breathing quicken. And Dylan knew it.

Kate turned in Dylan’s arms.

“Sing for me?”

“Sing? You want me to sing?”

“Yes…”

“And you’ll stay longer?”

“Yes…”

“Well then name the song maestro.”

“…Do you know young and beautiful by Lana Del Rey?”

“I do actually. I did and article on it for ‘The Great Gatsby’.”

“Sing it? Please?”

Dylan took a deep breath. _Stay calm. Just breathe. Focus on your breathing._

Kate’s POV

“I've seen the world, done it all, had my cake now. Diamonds, brilliant, And Bel Air now”

Dylan sang. And it was like all time stopped. Kate was mesmerised. She was focused intently on Dylan as she hit all of the notes perfectly. Her British accent pronunciation every ‘T’ and hard consonant.

“Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will--

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?”

The song ended all too fast.

“Kate are you alright? Why are you crying?”

“I’m crying? Oh I am? Ha! It’s one of my favourite movies and you sound so beautiful.”

“Thank you…” Dylan said wiping Kate’s tears with her thumb. “C’mon you grab the plates. I’ll grab the cutlery and drinks and I will meet you at the table. Cranberry okay?”

“Yes. Perfect.”

They ate together. Laughing flirting. Talking about the film Kate slept through.

“I swear these are the best scrambled eggs I’ve ever had. What did you do?”

“Milk…”

“Milk?”

“Yuh huh!”

“No way! You Americans I swear!”

“What? What’s wrong with ‘us Americans!’?”

“Oh! Seriously! You guys eat such rubbish! Like what the hell is biscuits and gravy?”

“Biscuits and gravy are the best! Anyway! What do you have that we don’t eat?”

“Oh! Full English breakfast! Real bacon! Not those strips of plastic you guys call bacon. Scotch eggs. Beef pasties. Yorkshire puddings. Gravy and chips with scraps. Mushy peas. Bubble and squeak. God I miss it so much on Christmas. Toad In the hole for when it’s cold and wet and you need warming up. Crumpets and most of all CHOCOLATE! I miss it so much!”

“What are you on about? We have great chocolate!”

“Have you tried British chocolate?”

“Well no…”

“Then you haven’t lived. I was so touched when you took me to that café yesterday. I’m missing home a bit at the moment and well it was just so thoughtful. Thank you.”

“Wow I really couldn’t tell…”

“Shut up!”

“But I’m going to have to try all these foods. I’m going to England in a couple of months.”

“Really where about? Actually stupid question. You’re off to London aren’t you?”

“Where else?”

“Knew it! What are you doing there?”

“Promoting a movie. ‘Rough Night’.”

“Ooh looks who’s all fancy. Jetting off to mysterious locations.”

“I know.” Kate stood to take her plate back to the kitchen but Dylan pulled her down onto her lap.

“So… how much time do you have left?”

“About an hour and fifteen. Why?”

“You know why. If you’re up for it.”

“Well is it okay if I use the shower? You know. Afterwards.”

“Well why don’t we kill two birds with one stone?” Dylan kissed Kate’s shoulder.

“Are you suggesting?”

“Yes…” Kate got up and raced to the bathroom. Her little legs carrying her surprisingly fast leaving Dylan to follow.

She threw her shirt off as she ran turning just in time to catch Dylan in her arms before pulling her into the shower under the rain.

Dylan adjusted the temperature kissing Kate and taking off her wet underwear before pressing Kate up against the wall.

Kate’s hands wandered to Dylan’s breast. Each one was hot and warm. _Holy Shit… How is she just so… so… hot!_

“Turn around.” Kate breathed and Dylan obliged. Kate picked up a sponge, squirted some body wash on it and ran it down Dylan’s back, around her side, over her tummy and up to her breasts.

“You know I could do that.”

“Yes but I wanted to. And what was it you said? ‘Two birds. One stone.’”

Kate knelt. Running the sponge down the outside of Dylan’s tan legs and back up the inside before repeating the actions to the other. She could tell Dylan was getting hot because of the way her body kept tensing and relaxing when she hit a sweet spot. Her upper thigh. Her lower back. Her navel.

Kate pushed Dylan towards the spray lightly before Dylan took the sponge into her own hands.

Kate turned and Dylan repeated the process slowly. _I don’t know how much longer I can take it._ Dylan would add in kisses. On her shoulder. On her hip. On the small of her back. It was killing her. By the time she got under the spray she was filled with want.

Dylan reached out for the second smaller shower head placing it in the holster before pulling Kate out from under the spray.

Dylan kissed Kate hard. They were messy. Hands wandering everywhere, squeezing and caressing anything they could get to before Dylan broke the kiss and flipped Kate around placing her hands over the blonde’s and holding them against the wall. She nibbled Kate’s earlobe before saying.

“Do you trust me?” “YES!” Kate replied immediately. _I want you._

Dylan let go of one of Kate hands and tenderly ran a finger up through Kate’s centre.

“Shit…” Kate reached down to take Dylan’s hand but she objected.

“No keep your hands on the wall. Please?” Kate replaced her hand.

Dylan rand her fingers between Kate’s folds, coating them in her juices.

“Are you this wet for me?”

“Yes… I am.”

“Good. It’s hot.”

And then she started to circle her clit. “Argh DYL. Yes there. Yes!”

Kate’s knees bent and she grinded her ass into Dylan.

“Ahh. No…please.” Kate whimpered as Dylan retracted her hand and reached for the small shower head.

“Shh. Shh. It’s okay…” And then she entered her with two fingers from behind.

“Arrgh! Dylan! Fuck! Fuck, me…”

“I am.” The new angle and pressure sent ripples through Kate’s body making her fist her hands against the wall.

Kate pushed back onto Dylan’s fingers taking her in deeper. “Fuck!”

“Kate… That’s so hot. Do you know how sexy it is to see you fucking my fingers? Well it is. Very!”

Kate could only moan in response carrying on her rhythm. Feeling herself building slowly. But Dylan didn’t want to prolong Kate’s orgasm. She wanted to make her cum, now.

“Kate close your eyes.” She did and she felt Dylan move behind her. _What is she doing? She better not stop. God she can’t!_

Dylan took the small shower head and placed it between Kate’s legs before angling it up straight onto Kate’s clit.

“FUCK! Dyl-Dylan-n Oh My Fucking hell! Oh… Jesus Christ… Argh” Kate’s knees buckled more but Dylan supported her, sucking on the back of her neck leaving a slowly reddening hickey.

“C’mon baby. Cum for me. Now baby.” Dylan said seductively low.

“Oh my god! Dyl! I’m-I’m… Shit!”

“Yes.”

“Fuck! Dylan!” Kate came. Contracting on Dylan as she felt fingers curl inside her. She saw stars in the darkness of her closed eyes and her whole body tensed before releasing her, making her limp and weak. Her legs felt like jelly as every nerve tingled and they gave out from under her, leaving her to fall into Dylan’s arms where she was caught and held.

They both slid to the grey tiled floor, letting the rain fall on them and Dylan held Kate until her breathing started to even out. She felt like a ragdoll in her arms.

“Are you okay? How was it?”

“Yes I’m fine and it was… euphoric and … unexpected.”

“Has no one ever done that to you before?”

“Never. But I’m glad you did. Holy Shit! How the fuck? I mean! Fuck Dylan!”

“Maybe later but now I just want to hold you.”

Kate smiled blissfully and sunk further into the warm body supporting her. “I don’t want to leave.”

“Then don’t…”

“But I can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

“Well you know when I said that I had nothing planned yesterday?”

“Yes. Apart from errands.”

“Well I lied. I was meant to see some of the cast for dinner.”

“You lied? And spent time with me? At the theatre?”

“Yes… So I pushed it back to this lunchtime and I’d feel so rude if I cancelled. Plus I think they are going to try and drag me to this big party tonight which I don’t really want to attend.”

“Why not. Big Party? Sounds good you should go. And I understand about your friends. I would say I was sorry for dragging you away yesterday but it would be the biggest fucking lie because I’m really not.”

Kate laughed tiredly. “I’m not either. So don’t worry. And yeah. It’s with a lot of the big corporate business men who sponsor SNL and run NBC and sponsor NBC blah blah blah. Anyway it’s usually just a long, drunken, offending night.”

“How come?”

“Well either some Business man wants me to get them a drink. Some woman wants me to tell a joke on the spot or someone just won’t accept the statement ‘I’m sorry, I’m gay.’ Or ‘I’m not interested but thank you.’”

“Bless you. Do you have to go?”

“Yes. The whole cast is required to attend.”

“I’m sorry. I wish there was some way I could help!”

“You could. Come with me?”

“Really? You want me to?”

“Yeah. I mean, if you want to go.”

“I’d love to.” She said giving Kate a quick peck. _Anything for you._

They climbed out of the shower, dried off and got changed.

They got the car from the garage and were on their way to drop Kate home.

“A place, time and dress code. I’ll be there.” Dylan said walking Kate to her apartment block.

“Well you could pick me up at 7pm? It’s about a 45 minute drive. Or we could catch a cab? And black tie event.”

“Black tie. 7pm. Here. Perfect. Send me the address of the venue as well?”

“Of course.”

“Well I guess this is goodbye.”

“I guess but not really. There’s only what? 8 hours till I see you again?”

“Longest 8 hours of my life.”

“You’re so dramatic!” Kate said pulling her into a kiss sliding her fingers into the back of Dylan’s hair. She could feel the material of her dress rub up against Dylan’s jeans. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay bye.” And the Dylan kissed her on the cheek and started to walk back to her car. “Oh and Kate?”

“Yes?”

“I had an amazing time last night. And yesterday. One of the best. Anyway I’ll see you at seven!”

Kate waved and winked which made Dylan chuckle. She turned and walked up the stairs to the door, oblivious of the fact that Dylan was watching her up the stair, for her safety, but mainly because she couldn’t resist. _Those legs and that ass will torture me. That back and neck will entice me. And that woman, she will be the death of me._

Kate could hear the car engines roar down the street a couple moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as fluffy as cotton candy.  
> What do you think? Don't be scared to comment.  
> Good or bad. ;)


End file.
